


Tsukikage dan Hari

by NamsTobiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamsTobiii/pseuds/NamsTobiii
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Tsukikage dan Hari

_Happy Tsukikage day 2020 !_

.

.

Hari spesial yang ditunggu sepasang bulol ini akhirnya tiba, yepp hari anniversary pernikahan mereka yang ke 5 tahun. Meskipun begitu, mereka masih saja romantis, seperti saat mereka masih muda dulu, nampaknya ga ada yang berubah. Hari ini seperti biasa, tobio terbangun di ranjang _king size_ nya itu disamping suaminya yang masih terlelap. Tobio menatap wajah ganteng suaminya dengan mata yang masih berat untuk dibuka, haha tobio masih tidak menyangka kalau dia akan menjadi pasangan sehidup semati orang yang dulu pernah ia _sangat tidak sukai_ ini. Tangan tobio tergerak otomatis memegang hangat pipi si blonde lalu menciumnya.

"Ngapain sayang? Hmm?" Tobio tersentak, nampaknya tindakannya tadi membuat kei terbangun. 

  
"Maaf kamu jadi kebangun, aku pingin banget _itu_ soalnya..." Ya, bukan tobio namanya kalau ngga bisa milih kata kata yang tepat.

  
"Loh, pagi pagi udah mau _gituan_ lagi? Yaudah sini" kei mendekatkan diri nya pada tobio, pagi pagi udah mulai iseng aja ya si blonde ini.

  
"Bu-BUKAN GITU. Ya.. Aku cuma gemas mau nyium pipi kamu kei.. Emangnya ga boleh ya nyium pipi suami aku sendiri?" tobio berkata seperti itu dengan muka polosnya yang disisi lain sukses bikin oknum Tsukishima Kei jantungan.

  
"Y-ya boleh....." kata si blonde yang mencoba menenangkan kembali hatinya. Kei meraih kedua pipi tobio dengan tangannya, mendekatkannya dengan dirinya dan mengecup hangat kening tobio. "Selamat pagi sayang"

  
Tobio tersenyum "Selamat pagi juga, kei ku"

Tobio segera beranjak kedapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan, sementara kei mengambil handuk dan mandi. Sarapan ia letakkan di meja makan, tobio duduk dikursi makan menunggu kei selesai membersihkan diri dan makan bersamanya.

" Kei.. Kamu santai banget. Emang selalu santai sih, tapi apa kamu ga takut telat buat kerja?"

"Hari ini aku ambil cuti bi, kamu tau sendiri kan ini hari apa?"

" Ehehe iya kei, makasih ya"

" Ngapain makasih? Emang gitu kok bi. Habis ini kamu siap siap ya"

"Ngapain?"

" Hari ini aku mau ngajak kamu jalan jalan. Kalau kamu seneng, aku juga bakal seneng bi"

".... siapp keii ku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini kei dan tobio bersenang senang di taman hiburan. Dimulai dari wahana roler coaster yang bikin tobio excited pakai banget dan kei yang mual mual dan enggan untuk naik lagi. Dilanjutkan dengan membeli es krim, masuk rumah hantu, naik carousel, masuk ke mesin foto yang bentukannya persegi panjang dan berpose selucu dan semenarik mungkin, membeli permen kapas, hingga tak terasa sore berganti malam, mereka ke restoran untuk makan malam bersama diiringi candaan dan perdebatan khas mereka berdua.  
Tak sampai disitu, kei mengajak tobio untuk kembali ke taman hiburan, berpegangan tangan dan menaiki wahana bianglala. Kei dan tobio duduk berhadapan, menikmati indahnya kota yang bisa mereka lihat dari jendela bianglala tersebut. 

"Tobio.." kei memanggil nama si raven dengan lembut  
  
"Iya keii?"

"Tau ga? Aku bersyukur banget lahir dan tinggal di kota ini, soalnya aku dipertemukan sama kamu.."

".... Aku juga kei"

"Kamu tuh manis, menggemaskan, selalu bikin orang yang ada di depan kamu ini jantungan. Aku masih sayang jantung, tapi masa iya ga liat ke-gemas-an kamu? Mubazir tau ga"

"Keiii ngomong apasihh. Jangan gitu ahh, aku jadi gugup dan gatau mau ngomong apa.." 

"Haha bii, lucu banget, itu bibir di majuin gitu pengen aku tarik tau ga?"

"Keii huhuu jangann, kamu kalau nyubit itu sakit bangett"

"Haha iya bi, iya" sambil memegang tangan tobio.

"Selamat hari anniversary kita yang ke 5 tahun sayang, i love you. Selalu nge gemesin ya" //nyium tangan tobio

"Happy anniversary yang ke 5 tahun juga kei, i love youu. Jangan kurangin garem nya yaa, soalnya sikap manis kamu ke aku udah banyak, jadi biar seimbang gitu loh antara manis ama asin, hihihi"

Di puncak bianglala, dengan pemandangan memanjakan mata dan suasana yang sejuk, percakapan itu berakhir dengan pelukan dan ciuman hangat di bibir mereka.

11-09


End file.
